<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime by BotchedExperiment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800971">Bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment'>BotchedExperiment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a can,” David said before he could ask questions. “It’s just a can of soup.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Patrick kissed his cheek. “That’s more than we’ve cooked in two weeks.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick walked in, kicking off his shoes and placing his keys into the dedicated bowl next to the door. He took a second just to enjoy being at home. </p><p>The store had been exceptionally busy that day, leaving him feeling equal parts accomplished and exhausted. While he and David used to be able to switch working days, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the store best functioned when they were both there, and working solo was a big reminder of that.</p><p>There was clanking coming from the kitchen. As he wandered through the house, he saw his husband stirring something on the stove. David was wearing pajamas, but different ones than Patrick saw him in this morning. He was never capable of keeping one outfit on all day, apparently not even on a sick day.</p><p>“What’cha doing?”</p><p>David gasped and turned around with a hand over his heart. “<em> Hi. </em>I thought that I’d... try to cook. Kind of.”</p><p>Patrick hummed thoughtfully and felt his husband’s forehead while David went back to whatever was on the stove.</p><p>“I’m fine,” David said with a soft smile without taking his eyes off of the pan. “I took my temperature right before I came downstairs.”</p><p>Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. He smelled like his fancy body wash, must have gotten fed up with being in bed and taken a shower. “So you’re feeling better then?”</p><p>“Mm,” David nodded. “That, or the medicine’s working? Either way, I wanted to take advantage of it.”</p><p>Patrick leaned over to inspect the contents on the stove.</p><p>“It’s a can,” David said before he could ask questions. “It’s just a can of soup.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Patrick kissed his cheek. “That’s more than we’ve cooked in two weeks.”</p><p>The store had consumed so much of their time recently. Neither of them ever felt like making anything by closing time, and they’d either ended up at the cafe or ordering pizza. It was neither healthy for them or their bank account.</p><p>David chuckled. “You have a point.”</p><p>“Here,” Patrick poked his side and took his place in front of the stove. “I’ll finish this. Why don’t you go find a movie to watch and relax?”</p><p>He nodded. “Awesome. I love you. <em> So </em>much.”</p><p>-----</p><p>David was coughing or sneezing every once in a while throughout their meal, each time into the bend of his arm and turning far away from Patrick. His face started to look a little flushed halfway through the movie, and Patrick decided that it was as good enough time as any to bring up going to bed a little early.</p><p>But David shook his head and whined, “Nooo, I’ve been in bed all day.”</p><p>Patrick laid his hand on his forehead, earning a guilty look. “Your fever’s back...”</p><p>David sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s not... can’t we just relax down here for a while? We haven’t just sat and watched a movie in ages.”</p><p>So they did. </p><p>David was asleep within minutes.</p><p>Patrick gave a fond smile and gently shook him awake.</p><p>David grumbled. “Hm?”</p><p>“C’mon, bedtime,” Patrick said with a laugh.</p><p>Instead of huffing or offering some ridiculous retort, David just complied and dragged himself upstairs to the bedroom, not even bothering to do any of his usual nightly routine. That alone was enough evidence that he still wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>Patrick threw the bottle of tylenol in his husband’s general direction as he brushed his teeth, and David took it before snuggling deep into the covers. Soon, Patrick joined him.</p><p>“You’re nice and warm,” Patrick hummed as he snuggled up to him.</p><p>“Always.” David was usually the one who got cold easily in their relationship, always wrapped in multiple layers. He was a nice warm body to be next to on the rare occasions that Patrick got cold.</p><p>He kissed the top of David’s head. “Good night. Feel better.”</p><p>“Mm.” David hummed sleepily.</p><p>The fever was gone the next day, only leaving a residual cough. Patrick talked him into staying home, just in case it came back.</p><p>He wasn't feeling too great himself by the time he returned home that night.</p><p>"Mm'kay," David said, the moment he got a look at him. "Bed time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've accumulated a lot of these little sickfics throughout the year (ah, the sweet escape from reality), and i think that i'm going to make an effort to post more of them??? </p><p>hope everyone has a good holiday season despite the ridiculousness &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>